Pourquoi les hommes?
by AliciaXD
Summary: Un petit OS qui se passe après le sauvetage de Rukia.


Quelques jours après le sauvetage de Rukia, dans la Soul Society

-Mais quand vas-tu te décider à me lâcher ? hurla Rukia, la fille de la noble famille Kuchiki, au jeune shinigami aux cheveux orange qui l'avait sauvée 3 jours plus tôt.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr que tu sois totalement rétablie et que tu ne coures plus aucun danger ! répondit Ichigo Kurosaki, le responsable involontaire du précédent emprisonnement de la petite brune qui lui hurlait dessus.

-C'est bon ! Je ne coure plus aucun risque tant qu'Aizen a disparu. Et concernant ma santé, merci mais je vais très bien.

Elle continua le long du couloir, le shinigami remplaçant pestant derrière elle. Ils croisaient de temps à autre un de leurs amis ou quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient et qui ne se privait pas de glousser face à la scène. Ils devaient être aveugles pour ne pas voir quelque chose d'aussi évident ! Le « couple » continua cette dispute habituelle, prouvant leur joie de s'être retrouvés, jusqu'à ce que Rukia s'arrête devant une porte et ne jette au roux avec tout le mépris qui lui était possible :

-Tu comptes aussi me suivre aux toilettes ?

Ichigo rougit alors violemment, pour le plus grand plaisirs de Rukia qui avait bien prévue son coup. Il se mit à bredouiller quelque chose qui grosso-modo signifiait que non, il ne l'accompagnerait pas dans les toilettes mais l'attendrait devant. Il eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle soupira en lançant un « gamin ! » qui résonna dans la tête d'Ichigo quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. C'est ce moment que Renji Abarai, lieutenant de la 6ème division, choisit pour arriver et pour s'appuyer contre le mur, face à Ichigo. Remarquant les joues rougies du shinigami suppléant, il ricana, s'attirant aussitôt un regard noir :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-T'es si heureux de la revoir que tu peux pas t'empêcher de t'engueuler avec ! contre-attaqua Renji.

Ichigo, surprit par ce brusque changement de sujet, baissa la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre devant la remarque plus que vraie du lieutenant.

-Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ? continua un Renji sans pitié.

-Ouais, sans-doute. répondit un Ichigo de plus en plus gêné.

Il releva la tête vers Renji lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci soupirer.

-Aller, Ichigo ! On sait tout les deux que t'en as envie.

-Quoi ? Mais envie de quoi ?

-Ce serait très compréhensible. Elle est très jolie, un peu gamine mais très désirable. conclut Renji en lui lançant un regard entendu.

L'information commença à faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Ichigo et il rougit lorsqu'il comprit enfin la signification de la phrase de Renji. Il démentit en force, remarquant à peine que Rukia sortait des toilettes pour les rejoindre. En dépassant Ichigo, Renji glissa dans sa main deux petites boîtes, avec pour seul commentaire « Ça pourra t'être utile. ». Tout en s'éloignant, il fit un signe de la main à ses deux amis :

-Bye Rukia. Tchao, Kurosaki.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu de leurs champs de vision, Rukia posa une question très simple :

-Pourquoi les hommes parlent-ils toujours de sujets salaces quand ils pensent que les femmes n'entendent pas ?

Question qui pourtant fit perdre pied à Ichigo :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! Et puis, je n'ai pas vu de femmes quand je parlais avec Renji.

Il reçut comme réponse une chaussure dans le genou, avant de voir Rukia partir de nouveau dans les couloirs.

[…]

La journée s'était déroulée comme les deux précédentes. Ichigo avait passé sa journée à suivre Rukia et à se prendre la tête avec elle. Il savait qu'il abusait un peu, mais il avait l'impression que s'il la laissait ou la quittait du regard une seule seconde, elle trouverait un moyen pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Après tout, son reiatsu commençait à peine à se reconsolider. Le soir s'était déroulé de la même façon. Il était resté tout le temps avec elle et ne l'avait pas quitté. Ils avaient passé un peu de temps à parler avec Renji, Chad, Ishida, Inoue et Yoruichi, dans la chambre de Rukia. C'était Renji qui avait stoppé leur échange, voyant l'état de fatigue de sa jeune camarade. Il l'avait obligé à aller se coucher et avait viré tout le monde de sa chambre, hormis Ichigo, à qui il avait jeté un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Pourquoi les hommes se sentent obligés d'être si autoritaires envers les femmes ? demanda Rukia en baillant.

-Parce ce que ! reçut-elle comme réponse. Dors ! ordonna ensuite Ichigo.

Il était resté la surveiller et lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, il avait sorti les deux boîtes données par Renji pour les regarder. L'une, à première vue, contenait des préservatifs et l'autre un flacon de lubrifiant. « Ça pourra t'être utile » se rappela-t-il. Mais utile pour quoi ? Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Renji lui avait donné ces deux boîtes alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Rukia. Ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec elle. Une voix ensommeillée le tira de ses réflexions.

-Eh ! Tu m'empêches de dormir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'agace à ce point-là ? demanda la brune en question.

-Qui te dit que je suis agacé ? répliqua Ichigo. Et puis je t'ai dit de dormir !

Mais Rukia ne se laissa pas abattre pour si peu et elle continua son interrogatoire.

-Allez, je vois bien quand un truc t'énerve. C'est à cause de ces boîtes ? D'ailleurs y'a quoi dedans ?

Elle tendit sa main pour tenter d'en attraper une mais Ichigo fut plus rapide et fit disparaître les 2 boîtes dans sa poche avant qu'elle puisse les atteindre.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! conclut-il. Maintenant recouches-toi et dors !

Il l'entendit pousser un profond soupir.

-Impossible. J'ai trop froid.

Ichigo releva des yeux moqueurs vers elle et il avisa le drap, les 3 couettes et la couverture en laine qui la couvrait.

-Et tu espère peut-être que je vais venir te réchauffer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Voyant le regard de Rukia qui appuyait ses dires, Ichigo comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et il se mit à rougir violemment.

-C'est hors-de-question ! répondit-il à la demande muette de Rukia.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Renji venait toujours me réchauffer quand j'avais froid dans mon lit !

-Je vois pas ce que Renji viens faire là-dedans !

-Oh allez ! supplia de nouveau Rukia. Ne joue pas les prudes. Il ne s'agit que de dormir dans le même lit. D'ailleurs il est bien trop grand pour moi.

Voyant qu'Ichigo avisait maintenant la taille du grand lit double appuyé au mur, elle lança sa dernière attaque.

-Et puis ça fait deux jours que tu dors sur le plancher. Je suis une noble, je ne peux pas rester indifférente. Accepte, je te fais cette proposition de bonne grâce mais je pourrais très bien te faire amener un lit de paille si tu préfère, paysan !

Ichigo lâcha un soupir et Rukia sut qu'elle avait gagné.

-Très bien. céda-t-il. Mais je préfère te prévenir que t'as pas intérêt à me coller quand tu seras réchauffée. Et tu me payeras ça !

Il se glissa dans le lit, du côté du mur. À peine se fut-il allongé qu'une Rukia grelottante vint se coller à lui.

-Eh, qu'est-c e que tu fais ? s'emporta-t-il en rougissant de nouveau.

-J'ai froid ! Pourquoi les hommes vous avez toujours si chaud ?

Ichigo resserra sa prise autour d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la rapprocher de lui. Il put constater qu'en effet, elle était glacée. Il frotta son bras pour tenter de la réchauffer un peu, et Rukia arrêta bien vite de claquer des dents.

-Je ne sais pas. répondit-il.

Il caressa ses cheveux bruns jusqu'à ce que la respiration de sa shinigami se fasse plus lente et profonde. Il la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de sombrer lui-même dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves.

Derrière la porte, Renji, Ishida et Yoruichi grognèrent de déception. Ils avaient enfin franchi une étape et malgré la perche tendue par Rukia, grâce à Yoruichi, Ichigo n'en avait pas profité ! Il était beaucoup trop gentleman pour son propre bien ! Le lendemain, ils repartiraient pour le monde des vivants et ils pouvaient parier que Rukia voudraient rester dans la Soul Society. Mais c'était sans compter sur le plan que venait de mettre au point Renji. Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte le temps d'en faire part aux deux autres sans se faire entendre. Il obtint facilement l'approbation de ses camarades et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Byakuya Kuchiki.

[…]

Ichigo avait rarement aussi bien dormi. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve sans fin. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, il était trop bien. Pourtant, le réveil qui sonnait l'enlevait de plus en plus des limbes du sommeil. Chaque « bip » le ramenait un peu plus à la réalité. Lorsqu'il commença à ouvrir les yeux, il entendit un rire moqueur résonner un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

-Tu te réveille enfin, marmotte ?

Il prit un peu de temps avant de réaliser qui lui parlait. Cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendu. Cette voix s'immisça en lui tandis qu'il se réveillait. Et ce rire continuait, de plus en plus exaspérant. Soudain, il réussit à remettre un nom sur cette voix et sur ce rire. Rukia. Il était dans sa chambre. Pourquoi déjà ? La scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Ah oui, c'était pour la réchauffer, il avait dormit avec elle. Il se releva à moitié sur le lit et se tourna vers elle. Elle était dos à lui, devant l'armoire ouverte, et était en train de se changer. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, rougissant.

-Eh ! protesta-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Tu pourrais sortir.

-C'est ma chambre. Et tu n'es pas obligé de regarder. Alors pas de plaintes !

La shinigami termina de s'habiller pendant qu'Ichigo, les yeux fermés, s'étirait en baillant, la bouche grande ouverte. Il sentit un poids sur le lit et rouvris les yeux. Rukia s'était assise sur le lit et le regardait.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es levée ? demanda Ichigo.

-Hum…Environ 1 heure. répondit-elle après réflexion.

Elle pointa ensuite un doigt accusateur vers lui :

-Tu t'es pas changé !

Ichigo jeta un regard à ses vêtements, constatant qu'en effet, il avait gardé les mêmes vêtements que la veille. D'ailleurs, si il faisait le décompte, ça faisait 2 jours qu'il ne s'était pas changé, trop occupé à joué le chien de garde de Rukia. Il se gratta le crâne en réfléchissant, avant de regarder Rukia :

-T'aurais pas des fringues pour moi ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir en retournant vers l'armoire. Elle y fouilla quelques instants avant de lancer du tissu à Ichigo.

-Comment ça se fait que t'ais ça dans ton armoire ? On dirait que c'est pile ma taille.

-Je t'ai dit que Renji dormait souvent avec moi, alors j'avais des tenues d'avances au cas où.

-Quoi, il les a portés ? dit Ichigo en repoussant le tissu d'un air dégoûté.

-Soit pas idiot ! rit Rukia. Lui était beaucoup plus organisé, il n'en a jamais eu besoin.

Tandis qu'Ichigo sortait du lit, Rukia y retourna, se blottissant dans la place encore chaude que le garçon venait de quitter.

-T'aurais une salle de bain ? demanda-t-il.

- Change-toi ici. répondit Rukia après un long bâillement.

Devant le regard d'Ichigo, elle ajouta :

-Oh, c'est bon, je me retourne.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et Ichigo commença à se dévêtir. Dos au lit, il ne vit pas que Rukia se retournait vers lui pour le regarder. Il semblait s'être musclé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il semblait aussi être un peu plus grand. Rukia soupira intérieurement. Elle lui arrivait seulement à l'épaule. Pas étonnant qu'il passe son temps à la traiter de gamine ! Elle l'observa plus en détail. Son dos était droit, ses hanches fines, et ses jambes puissantes, comme ses bras. Pourtant, une chose lui fit froncer les sourcils : Il était couvert de blessures et de cicatrices.

-Idiot ! lâcha-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle détourna aussitôt la tête tandis qu'Ichigo se tournait vers elle, en finissant de se changer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ? questionna-t-il.

Rukia s'énerva d'un coup, au grand étonnement de son ami.

-T'es complètement stupide ! T'as vu le nombre de cicatrices que t'as maintenant ! T'aurais pas du venir !

-Oh c'est bon ! répliqua Ichigo d'un ton désinvolte. On a déjà eu cette conversation je crois. Ce qui est fait est fait. Au lieu de raconter des conneries, lèves-toi. On retourne sur Terre.

Rukia acquiesça silencieusement et le suivit vers le point de rendez-vous. Ils trouvèrent très vite un nouveau sujet d'engueulade pendant le chemin.

[…]

La plupart des capitaines s'étaient réunis à l'extérieur du goteï 13, pour un dernier au revoir aux âmes errantes. Un portail allait être ouvert pour leur permettre de retourner dans leur monde. Après un au revoir aux capitaines et vices-capitaines présents, Ichigo se tourna vers Rukia pour lui demander :

-Alors, tu viens ?

Rukia baissa la tête d'un air désolé et se concentra sur ses mains.

-Je…Je pense que je vais rester ici. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. la coupa Ichigo. Prends soin de toi. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

-Toi aussi Ichigo.

Le groupe se retourna pour reprendre la route. Ishida et Yoruichi se regardèrent d'un air dépités. C'est alors, contre toute attente, qu'un Reiji essoufflé arriva en courant, un papier à la main.

-Attendez ! hurla-t-il au groupe.

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour le voir tendre le papier à Rukia.

-Tu retournes dans le monde des Humains. l'informa-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna la petite shiigami. Mais je n'ai pas…

-Ordre de mission de ton frère. termina-t-il, avec un coup d'œil à Ishida et au chat noir qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Rukia lâcha un profond soupir de découragement.

-Bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle se joignit au groupe et fit son au revoir à la Soul Society avant de passer le tunnel. Le voyage fut aussi mouvementé que l'allée.

-On a vraiment la poisse ! commenta Ichigo en courant.

-Ce truc était déjà là quand vous êtes venus me chercher ? s'étonna Rukia.

Ichigo eut juste le temps d'acquiescer avant de se prendre Yoruichi sur la tête.

-Taisez-vous et courrez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Ils atteignirent sans vraiment de mal la sortie qui se trouvait très au-dessus du sol. Heureusement pour eux, Urahara les attendait sur un tapis digne des contes orientaux qu'il avait du dénicher dans une boutique aussi bizarre que la sienne. Il déposa chaque personne du groupe devant chez elle, hormis Ichigo qui devait retrouver son corps et Rukia pour qui il devait un peu modifier le gigaï. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il leur proposa (ordonna) de passer la nuit dans sa boutique, dans laquelle, malgré la petite taille, il possédait une aile réservée aux chambres d'amis.

[…]

Ichigo réintégra rapidement son corps et Urahara le conduisit à la chambre d'amis qui les logerait. Selon lui, toutes les autres étaient inutilisables. Ichigo s'installa donc sur le lit pendant qu'Urahara conduisait Rukia dans l'atelier où l'attendait son gigaï. Il la fit s'asseoir par terre et s'installa en face d'elle. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques :

-Tu as un peu maigri. Mais étrangement, ta poitrine semble avoir grossi. La nourriture est donc si calorique pour une prisonnière, ou c'est parce que tu n'avais rien à faire ? A moins que ce soit autre chose… ajouta-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Il évita sans aucun problème le coup de pied qu'elle tenta de lui envoyer.

-Oh allez ! ria-t-il. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, ça ne plairait pas à Ichigo.

Rukia le fusilla du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire là, lui ?

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, continua Urahara avec un air grave, tu sais ce qu'on dit à la Soul Society depuis que tu as été graciée ?

Rukia, maintenant intriguée et inquiétée par son air grave, se retourna vers lui.

-Non, ça me concerne ?

Urahara hocha la tête, toujours avec ce sérieux dont il pouvait soudainement faire preuve.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? s'impatienta Rukia en se penchant vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, Yoruichi m'a dit qu'elle avait entendue dire, durant les 3 jours où Ichigo n'a fait que te suivre, par des shinigamis de tous rangs, qu'après ton sauvetage, ton frère avait complètement revisité ses opinions, et qu'il avait songé à, te marier.

-Quoi ? hurla Rukia.

-Chut, ne crie pas si fort !

-Mais avec qui ?

-Personne ne le sait. Il n'aurait pas donné de nom.

Rukia fulminait intérieurement. Si son frère commençait à vouloir prendre des décisions pour elle… Elle regarda Urahara travailler pendant les dix minutes suivantes tout en imaginant toutes les tortures qu'elle pourrait infliger à son cher frère. Lorsqu'Urahara se releva en poussant un profond soupir, elle sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion.

-Si tu as finis, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Urahara lui fit un signe de main avant de sortir de la pièce.

-La chambre d'amis ne sera pas dure à trouver. Ce sera la seule avec de la lumière en dessous.

Elle eut l'envie irrésistible de lui balancer un oreiller mais il avait disparue de sa vue avant qu'elle puisse trouver quelque chose. Elle en profita pour réintégrer son gigaï, qui portait toujours son uniforme du lycée. Puis elle traversa la boutique en silence, pour enfin pousser la porte de la chambre d'amis. Ichigo était allongé sur le dos, et avait croisé ses mains derrière sa tête. Il portait des vêtements de tous les jours, sans doute les derniers qu'il ait porté avant d'aller la sauvé. Elle avisa le second lit présent dans la pièce. Evidemment, il avait pris le lit à côté de la fenêtre, comme dans sa chambre.

-Ichigo ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux se posaient souvent sur la table de chevet entre les deux lits.

-Ichigo, ça va ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse, elle soupira et décida d'attirer l'attention du garçon sur elle. Rukia s'approcha donc du lit. Ichigo ne remarqua même pas que Rukia montait sur le lit pour finalement le chevaucher et s'asseoir sur son ventre. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle se pencha pour aller fouiller dans la table de chevet, lorsqu'il eut en plein champ de vison la poitrine de la shinigami. Il tenta de reculer, mais les jambes autour de son bassin l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre geste. Après avoir regardé dans deux tiroirs sans succès, Rukia poussa un cri de victoire. Elle venait de trouver les boîtes offertes par Renji.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt en les examinant.

-Eh, rends-moi ça ! s'énerva Ichigo.

Il se releva assez pour commencer à essayer de rattraper son bien. Mais Rukia leva les boîtes en l'air. Ichigo tira de toutes ses forces sur son bas de jambe prisonnier, jusqu'à presque dégager son bassin et effleurer ces maudites boîtes des doigts. Mais Rukia se releva et sauta à terre. Elle s'éloigna d'Ichigo et commença à ouvrir les boîtes.

« Merde ! Faut pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! » pensa immédiatement Ichigo. « Elle est rapide malgré son gigaï, mais elle n'est pas assez sur ses gardes. »

Il eut un petit sourire. Puisqu'elle voulait jouer dans la cour des grands… Juste avant qu'elle ne sorte le contenu de la première boîte, Ichigo arriva derrière elle et la ceintura, l'empêchant ainsi de regarder sa découverte. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Apparemment, Rukia s'amusait beaucoup. Elle avait un rire assez enfantin. « Tout à fait comme elle » pensa Ichigo. Mais il se reprit et chassa ses pensées, profitant de la faiblesse momentanée de son adversaire pour la renverser sur le lit. Les boîtes tombèrent à côté du lit. Rukia tenta de se dégager pour reprendre la boîte à moitié ouverte qui contenait, d'après ce qu'elle avait aperçu, un tube. Mais Ichigo fut plus rapide et il bloqua les hanches de Rukia par ses propres jambes. Les mains qui tentaient de récupérer ce qui leur avait échappés furent immobilisées au-dessus de la tête de Rukia, qui n'en finissait pas de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? se moqua Ichigo en souriant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa prisonnière de son autre main.

-Toi ! répondit Rukia sans hésiter, riant davantage encore.

Ses rires se calmèrent pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Lorsqu'il métrisa de nouveau sa respiration, Ichigo demanda à Rukia :

-Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces boîtes ?

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me le cacher ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question avant d'en poser une autre ! s'énerva Ichigo.

Rukia réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Eh bien…je suppose que, si j'ai tellement envie de savoir pour ces boîtes, c'est parce que toi tu veux me le cacher.

-Je vois ce qu'il y a de si grave dans le fait de cacher le contenu de deux pauvres boîtes !

-Ben… on est une équipe. répondit la shinigami. On doit pouvoir se faire confiance. Si on commence à avoir des secrets, comment on peut combattre ensemble.

C'était une excuse pourrie, et Rukia en avait conscience. En fait, ça aller au-delà d'une équipe ou d'un quelconque partenariat. Ça avait toujours été au-delà. Pourtant, Ichigo goba pourtant cette excuse plus qu'improbable et poussa un soupir.

-Très bien. céda-t-il en lâchant les bras de Rukia. Mais tu ne poses aucune question. Pas la moindre ! T'as compris j'espère ?

-Oui. répondit-elle sans hésitation, s'emparant des boîtes qui reposaient par terre.

Ichigo avait détourné les yeux et rougit de façon notable. Rukia commença par la boîte presque ouverte. Effectivement, c'était un tube qui était à l'intérieur. Elle lut l'étiquette pour elle-même. « Lubrifiant ». Si elle se souvenait, Renji lui avait dit un jour que ça servait, à quoi déjà ? Faire glisser facilement des objets entre eux. Que c'était une invention humaine très utile. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il en aurait donné à Ichigo. Elle attrapa la seconde boîte et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à la première. Là aussi elle lut l'étiquette. « Préservatifs goût fraise ». Ça, par contre, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en brandissant la boîte rouge devant le nez d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et devint encore plus rouge. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'avec son tube de lubrifiant dans une main et sa boîte de préservatifs dans l'autre, elle était un vrai appel à la luxure ? « Ah non, c'est vrai, elle ignore la signification même de ce mot. » Ichigo tenta de garder son sang-froid tandis qu'il la regardait lire les conseils d'utilisation et prendre de belles couleurs sur les joues. Il eut quand même un petit sourire compatissant envers elle.

-C'est normal que tu ne saches pas ni ce que c'est ni à quoi ça sert. Après tout, tu es vierge.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle immédiatement. Et tu vas me dire que toi tu ne l'es pas c'est ça ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! répliqua Ichigo. Juste qu'à l'école il nous donne chaque année des cours sur ça alors évidemment que je suis plus au courant que toi !

-Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à me montrer ! le défia-t-elle.

-Ok ! accepta-t-il.

Les emballages désormais vides retournèrent par terre et Rukia se retrouva d'autorité allongée sous Ichigo. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais fut arrêter par les mains de Rukia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Ichigo se pencha vers l'oreille de sa jeune élève.

-Leçon numéro un, chuchota-t-il, il faut commencer par se déshabiller.

Rukia commença à rougir tandis qu'Ichigo parsemait sa joue de baisers pour enfin atteindre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement, mais devant son manque de réaction, s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

-Leçon numéro deux : ouvre la bouche.

Il recommença à l'embrasser et, cette fois-ci, elle s'exécuta. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, permettant à Ichigo de glisser sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Rukia. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet que seuls eux pouvaient connaître. Les mains de Rukia se détachèrent de celle d'Ichigo pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux et il put continuer à la déhsabiller. Elle se retrouva vite avec pour seuls habits ses sous-vêtements. Ichigo l'observa un instant avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

-Des sous-vêtements rouges sang ?

Rukia devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

-Te moque pas ! C'est Yoruichi qui me les a offerts. Elle a dit que je devrais les mettre pour le jour où on retournerait dans le monde des humains.

Ichigo l'embrassa doucement.

-Je ne me moque pas. Je les aime beaucoup. Dommage qu'il faille s'en débarrasser aussi. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur Rukia, dans le but cette fois de dévorer son cou. Il profita de la distraction ainsi provoquée pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il descendit sa bouche sur la poitrine de Rukia, léchant un téton qui durcit immédiatement. Il sourit, satisfait des gémissements qu'il provoquait. Tout en continuant sa délicieuse torture, il enleva le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait avant de le jeter au loin. Sa main effleura la cuisse qui s'écarta aussitôt. Il remonta ses lèvres pour de nouveau fondre sur celles de sa shinigami préféré. Sa main remonta elle aussi et il commença à caresser l'intimité de Rukia. Malgré son état d'excitation, elle n'avait pas assez mouillé pour Ichigo.

-Renji avait raison. murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Comment ça ?

-En me donnant ça. conclut-il en lui montrant le tube de lubrifiant.

Il se redressa, imité par Rukia, pour pouvoir lire les conseils d'utilisation.

-C'est ce gigaï. raisonna Rukia. Je dirais à Urahara qu'il a un problème.

-Il t'obligera à en parler. répondit Ichigo en continuant sa lecture.

-Alors, tu sais comment utiliser ce machin ? demanda Rukia en voyant qu'il arrêtait sa lecture.

-Fastoche !

Il fit couler un peu de liquide sur ses doigts et s'amusa à en mettre un peu sur le visage de Rukia lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour voir de plus près la texture de cette chose inconnue pour elle.

-Il va falloir que tu te détendes. l'informa-t-il en reprenant ses caresses.

Elle gémit plus fort, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Lorsqu'Ichigo fit glisser un doigt en elle, elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient pour l'habituer, l'incitant à bouger des hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Rukia s'exécuta sans se faire prier, criant presque sous l'effet du plaisir ressentit. Elle eut tout de même un spasme de douleur lorsqu'il fit glisser un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il l'allongea de nouveau sous lui lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle était assez prête. Ce fut au tour de Rukia de déshabiller son shinigami suppléant. Elle fit passer le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, se délectant du torse finement musclé qu'elle pouvait enfin toucher. Elle redessina chaque cicatrice, faisant soupirer son amant. Ses mains allèrent ensuite défaire le pantalon d'Ichigo. Elle le fit descendre en même temps que son sous-vêtement pour se débarrasser des deux. Ses mains se firent entreprenantes et elle commença ses caresses, arrachant des soupirs à Ichigo.

-Utilise…le…lubrifiant. haleta-t-il. Ce sera…plus…facile.

Elle s'exécuta, faisant couler un peu de liquide sur sa main avant de reprendre ses caresses. Ichigo s'accrochait à ses épaules. Il avait fermé les yeux et ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Rukia accéléra un peu, le faisant gémir, mais il parvint tout de même à arrêter ses mains.

-Attends. haleta-t-il. Je veux… venir…en toi…

Il rallongea Rukia sous lui et l'embrassa en lui écartant les jambes. Puis il se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité et la pénétra doucement. La shinigami poussa un cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Ichigo se stoppa, alla embrasser sa joue mouillée d'une larme, lui murmura des mots doux pour la rassurer, la laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Puis Rukia accrocha ses mains dans les cheveux roux du plus jeune, approchant leurs visages pour l'embrasser en lui murmurant :

-Viens.

Alors, il commença un lent mouvement de va et viens qui les fit gémir. C'était une sensation extraordinaire pour Rukia. Il était enfin en elle. Leur rythme ne cessait de s'accélérer. Rukia poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit l'orgasme la submerger. Elle se resserra autour d'Ichigo, et il se libéra en elle. Il se retint pour ne pas tomber sur elle et se coucha sur le côté en se retirant. Rukia vint immédiatement se coller à lui, entre ses bras, tandis qu'il remontait les draps sur eux. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ce fut Rukia qui parla la première :

-Tu sais pas ce qu'Urahara m'a dit tout à l'heure ?

-Non. répondit Ichigo avec intérêt.

Rukia leva les yeux vers lui :

-Il m'a dit que mon frère voulait me marier.

-Oui, je suis au courant. répondit son vis-à-vis de façon stoïque.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? hurla Rukia en se relevant à moitié.

-Chut ! Arrête de crier comme ça ! Oui.

Ichigo s'assit sur le lit, le drap le couvrant jusqu'au ventre. Il avait un peu rougit et évitait de regarder Rukia qui avait maintenant ramené le drap sur sa poitrine, après son éclat.

-Qui c'est ? questionna-t-elle.

Ichigo baragouina quelque chose mais Rukia n'y comprit pas grand-chose.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-C'est moi ! s'énerva-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Il avait le visage rouge de gêne.

Rukia eut un petit fou rire en le voyant ainsi et il se détendit. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait pas trop de raison d'être gêné. Il eut un petit sourire alors que Rukia le regardait de nouveau.

-Je suppose qu'il va nous en vouloir : on n'a pas vraiment fait les choses dans les règles.

-Pourquoi, il y a un ordre ? demanda innocemment Rukia.

-Laisse tomber. lui répondit-il.

Il se rallongea, dos au mur.

-Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. ajouta Rukia en retournant dans ses bras.

Ichigo sourit de nouveau. Tout comme Rukia, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accords.

Derrière la porte, Urahara, Jinta et Ururu était en train d'écouter et d'épier les activités du récent couple, tout en se réjouissant. Après tout, le plan avait marché, pour une fois.


End file.
